Pyaar Mohobbat Ishq
by CID Romance
Summary: Hello guys my brand new story on SachVi. Kya pyaar itni aasani se hota hain...? aur agar hota bhi hain toh kya usme jeene mein aasani hain...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is a new storry on SachVi :) :)

BUREAU 10.00 AM

It was a pleasant morning at CID bureau. The whole team was present in the bureau busy with their regular work, except Acp, Sachin &amp; Freddy. The door opened &amp; Freddy frustrated came inside... All the other saw him...Freddy sat with a thud on his chair.

Abhijeet: Good morning freddy...

Freddy(with a rush standing up): Goo... Good morning sir... lekin sir kahe ki good morning...

Daya: Kya hua hain...? Tumhara muh itna latka hua kyun hain...?

Freddy: Kya bataun sir...

Abhijeet: Lekin hua kya hain yeh toh batau...

Freddy(crying): Meri wife ne mujhe divorce deni ki dhamki di hain... Talaakh...

Tasha: Talaakh... Lekin kyun sir...

Freddy: Woh zid pakar ke baithi hain ki agle wedding anniversarry pe main usse London ghumaane leejaun...

Abhijeet: Toh lejaaun ghumau bhabhiji ko...

Freddy: Aapko lagta hain sir Acp sir mujhe chuti dedenge...

Daya: Are hum hain na... Hum baat karenge Acp sir se...

Freddy(happy): Thank u sir Thank u. Aap log mera bohot khayaal rakhte hain. Waise meri biwi bhi mera khayaal rakhti hain. Paani garam karke deti hain...

Vivek: Aapke nahane ke liye...

Freddy: Are nahin nahin. Maine usse order diya hain ki garam paani se bartan saaf nahin karunga...

The rest burst in laughter... just then they heared a voice.

Voice: Inspecter Purvi reporting sir...

Abhijeet: Are tum aagayi... Itni late kyun ho? Shukar manau ki Acp sir abhi tak nahin aaye hain...

Purvi: Sorry sir woh kissi ne mere car ke tire pe goli maar di...

Abhijeet: Kya... Tum theek toh ho...

Purvi(smilled at his concern): Yes sir...

Abhijeet: Acha theek hain chalo. Good morning... &amp; welcome to CID Mumbai...

Purvi: Good morning sir... Its my pleasure

Abhijeet: chalo main tumhe sab se milwaata hun.. Yeh hain Anjalie, Daya, Rajat, Tasha, Vivek, Kaajal, Freddy, Nikhil aur baaki aate honge...

Just then a handsome guy with musle entered the bureau full sweaty.

Guy: Sir...

Abhijeet: Tum kahan se hoke aarahe ho...

Guy: Sir woh...

Purvi turned and saw him...

Purvi: Tum...

Guy: Tum...

Daya: Tum dono ek dusred ko pehle se hi jaante ho...

Purvi: Sir issine mera tire puncture kiya tha...

Sachin: Dekho maine jaan booch kar nahin kiya tha (turning towards Abhijeet) Sir woh Pakiya bhaage jaa raha tha aur uske haanth mein bandook tha toh mujhe majbooram goli chalai padi uske pair pe. Maine uska haanth pakda aur struggle karne laga woh banduk lene ke liye. Ussi beech mein goli ek car ki tire mein jaake lagi.. Joh iski(pointing towards Purvi) car ki tire mein jaake lagi..

Purvi: Aur sir inhone mur kar dekha bhi nahin..

Sachin: Dekhiye madam mujhe aur bhi gunde pakar ne the aur mere paas time nahin tha...

Purvi: Time nahin tha... Apki wajah se main late phonchi...

Sachin: Dekho tum jaante nahin ho ki main kaun hun...?

Purvi: Kyun kya karloge...

Sachin: Main kya kar sakta hun...

Purvi: Toh karke dikhaaye...

Abhijeet: Stop...

Both shut their mouth.

Abhijeet: KYa ho raha hain yahan... Yeh bureau hain koi market nahin yahan tum dono aise lade jaa rahe ho... Sachin yeh hain inspecter Purvi... Aur purvi yeh hain Inspecter Sachin. Tumhare senior.

Purvi: Senior...? Kissi angle se toh nahin lag raha hain...

Sachin: Oi hello madam mere baare mein baat mein bolna pehle apne aap ko dekho na height na weight. Pata nahin tumhe CID mein select kaise kiya hain...

Purvi: Aapka kehne ka matlab hain ki main moti hun...

Sachin: Aur nahin toh kya...

Purvi: Dekhiye mr Khadus...

Sachin: Ji kahiye Ms Attitude...

The other were passing helpless look towards each other... Abhijeet winked Anjalie something &amp; she nodded. She went to beside Sachin &amp; closed his mouth with her hand.

Sachin asked her trough the eye what happend.

Anjalie: Bhai yeh bureau hain. Agar Acp sir aagaye toh aap jaante ho ki kya hoga... Aur aapke kapde full sweaty hain issiliye aap ghar jaaye aur jaake change kariye samajhgaye...

Sachin tried to protest, but after receaving a fierry glance from her he walked out of the bureau...

Anjalie: Sorry Purvi woh kya hain na mera bhai thora sa over react karta hain toh please bura mat maana..

Purvi: It is oke mam...

Anjalie: Please don't call me mam. Anjalie suits better on me..

Purvi: Ok mam.. I mean Anjalie...

Abhijeet: So guys get back to work...

The started with their work.

Ok here is the start of a new Sachvi storry with lot of cute fight and romance. So till then please read and review. Bye bye tc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. Kaan pakar ke sorry. I know I am very late so punishment mein maine ek long chapter likha hain... Enjoy... :) :)**_

_**BUREAU 11.00 PM**_

Sachin entered fresh. No one was at bureau except Purvi. She didn't saw him, because she was roaming with a file in her hand &amp; was really busy. Sachin was busy on his mobile. They walk to each other &amp; ... They collided with each other &amp; the file fell on the floor. Purvi was about to fall when Sachin held her waist. She was standing there with closed eyes &amp; tightly holding his shirt. He looked at her beautiful face &amp; Purvi was standing with closed eyes. She opened her eyes &amp; saw Sachin lost.

Purvi**(confused)**: Sir...

Sachin didn't heared her.

Purvi**(louder)**: SIR...?

Sachin**(coming out his trance)**: Haan...haan... Kya hua...?

Purvi**(pointed how they were standing)**: Sir...

Sachin**(making her stand properly)**: Oh sorry...

Purvi**(bending to take the file)**: Yeh kya hogaya...? Saare pages phirse mix hogaye... **(looking towards Sachin)** Sir aap dekh ke nahin chal sakte the...

Sachin**(putting his hand on his hips)**: Oh hello madam... Aap ko dekhke chalna chahiye...

Purvi: Yeh lo... Ulta chor kothwal ko daante...

Sachin: Tumne kya kaha...?

Purvi: Wohi joh aapne suna...

Sachin: Matlab main tumhe chor dikhta hoon...

Purvi: Aur nahin toh kya... **(murmering)** Shakal se toh dikh hi rahe hain... Chor...

Sachin: Oh hello madam mere shakal pe mat jaana. Tumhe maalum nahin ki kitne ladkiyan marti hain mere pe...

Purvi: Shayad woh ladkiyan blind ho aur aapko lage ki woh aapko dekhi jaa rahi hain...

Sachin: Purvi... Mujhe choro...

Purvi: Maine aapko kahan pakra hain...

Sachin: Dekh Purvi mere baare mein baat mat karna toh behtar hoga. Pata nahin tumhe CID mein kaise select karliya gaya. Na height na weight...

Purvi: Aapka matlab hain ki main moti aur naati hun...

Sachin: Kuch aisa hi samajhlo...

Purvi: Dekhiye sir aap had se aage barh rahe hain.

Sachin: Oh really...

Purvi: Sir app...

Voice: Kya horaha hain...

Sachvi turned &amp; saw Acp and team standing at the door.

Acp: Purvi yeh sab kya hain...?

Purvi: Sorry sir...

Acp: Kya sorry... Koi aise baat karta hain kya apne senior se...**(Sachin smiled)** Aur Sachin tum toh yahan ke senior ho toh aise harkate...?

Sachin**(hanging his head down)**: Sorry sir... Aayenda se aise nahin hoga...

Acp: Hona bhi nahin chahiye. Is it clear...?

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Acp: good...

He walked away &amp; Sachvi went to their desk after giving each other a fiery look. Their desk was opposite each other. Rajat saw them &amp; walked to Sachin.

Rajat: Kya baat hain yaar...? Isse pehle kitni ladkiyan aayi, lekin tumhe isse dekhte hi kya hoojaata hain...?

Sachin: Are yaar poocho mat... Itna irritate karti hain mujhe ki baapre baap... Mera bp high hojaata hain...

Rajat: Are bhai itni bhi nafrat mat kar, warna kya pata kahin pyaar na hojaaye...

Sachin**(laughing)**: Pyaar...? Aur woh bhi isse...? Are yeh toh sherni se bhi khatarnaak hain...

Rajat: Toh tu kaunsa kam hain... Tu bhi toh sher hain... Aur kabhi mat bhoolna mere bhai sher aur sherni ki hi jodi banti hain...

He walked away leaving Sachin shocked. Poor Sachin was sitting like he had heard something unusual. His thoughts got disturbed by the phone call. A case was reported.

_**CRIME-SPOT**_

Abijeet, Daya, Rajat, Sachin, Tasha &amp; Purvi went to the crime-scene. A man was brutally murdered with a knife. Rajat was checking the deadbody. Daya &amp; Abhijeet were talking to some people. Tasha was taking photos &amp; Sachvi were looking random the deadbody.

Abhijeet: Yeh laash aapne kab dekha...?

Man1: Saab bohot zjaada badbu aarahi thi uss ghar se. Humne bohot der se darwaza khat khataya lekin kissi ne nahin khola.

Man2: Phir hum sab ne milke darwaza tora aur dekha ki yahan ek laash pari huyi thi...

Daya: Yeh kaun hain aap jaante hain...?

Man3: Nahin saab isse humne pehli baar dekha hain...

Rajat: Hosakta hain yahan kahin aaspaas...?

Man3: Nahin sahab hum iss ilake mein puraane hain. Iss jagah ke saare log ko hum jaante hain. Lekin isse nahin...

Tasha: Sir matlab yeh aadmi iss ilaake ka hain hi nahin...

Abhijeet: Hosakta hain...**(to the persons)**Kuch aur batasakte ho is ghar ke maalik ya phir yahan koi aata jaata ho...

Man4: Nahin sahab yeh ghar pichle 4 saal se band hain aur is ghar ke maalik Amitji iss waqt Zwitserland mein hain...

Sachin: Sir laash ko dekhke lagta hain ki maut 3-4 din pehle huyi hain...

Abhijeet: Matlab koi toh aaya hain iss ghar mein... Ek kaam karo Sachin... Tum aur Purvi iss ghar ka kona kona chaan maaro. Koi na koi clue zaroor milega...

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Sachin went to the kitchen &amp; Purvi went in the bedroom. Purvi opened the cupboard &amp; began to search when she saw a little space on the backside of the cupboard.

Purvi: Sir...

Daya: Haan Purvi... **(to Rajat)**Rajat laash ko forensic pohochaane ka intezaam karo...

All went inside the bedroom.

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi...?

Purvi: Sir yeh dekhiye...

She pointed towards the space where the cement was totally different. Abhijeet brought his ear near the wall &amp; knocked it.

Abhijeet**(winking)**: Daya...

Daya also did the same...

Daya: Boss kuch toh garbar hain...

Abhijeet: Hmmm**(towards other)** Isse torne ka intezaam karo...

Some time later they were breaking the wall. It got open &amp; they saw a corridor leading inside. They on their flashlight.

Tasha: **(coughing)** sir yahan pe bohot badbu hain...

Daya: Haan lagta hain bohot saari cheezein sar rahi hain... Mask pehenlo sab...

They wore their mask &amp; spread in the hall type room.

Abhijeet: Lagta hain yahan kuch garbar...

He stopped when his foot hit something... He pointed the torch &amp; saw many knifes lying on the floor with blood.

Abhijeet**(kneeling)**: My god... Itne saare chaanku...

Daya: Boss iss ghar mein bohot bara raaz chupa hain...

Meanwhile Sachvi &amp; Tasha were searching the place. Purvi saw a long cupboard type on one side of the wall. She held the door &amp; pushed it...

Purvi**(shouting)**: Ahhhhhhh...?

Abhijeet**(panic)**: Yeh toh Purvi ki awaaz hain...

They rushed towards her &amp; saw her standing with closed eyes.

Tasha**(held her shoulder)**: Kya hua Purvi...?

She pointed towards the cupboard. Daya went &amp; pushed the door once again &amp; there they saw 20 head were putted into a chemical in glass boxes.

Abhijeet**(shocked)**: My god...

Sachin: Sir itna bhayanak nazara maine nahin kabhi dekha aur nahin kabhi sunna...

Rajat: Waakai mein sir. Koi insaan itna bedard kaise hosakta hain...

Purvi fainted, but was catched by my dear bro Sachin.

Sachin**(patting her cheeks)**: Purvi... Purvi... Sir yeh toh behosh hogayi hain..

Daya: Ek kaam karo Sachin tum Purvi ko hospital leke jaau hum tumse baad mein milte hain...

Sachin held Purvi in his arms &amp; carried her away to the car &amp; drove away.

Abhijeet: Saare clues aur in cheezon ko forensic pohochane ka intezaam karo. Aur pata lagau yeh aadmi kaun hain jiski laash humme milli hain. Jald se jald pata lagao. We r dealing with a very dangerous mind.

**_LAB_**

Abhijeet, Sachvi, Kavin &amp; Anjalie came into the lab. Purvi was a little better now. As usual Abhijeet only saw his Tarikaji.

Abhijeet**(charming smile)**: Hello Tarikaji...

Tarika**(beautiful smile)**: Hello Abhijeet...

Salunkhe**(coughing fakely)**: Khmkhmmm...

Abhijeet turned and litterly jumped from his place...

Abhijeet: A... a... aapko bhi good morning sir...

Salunkhe**(teasing smile)**: Good morning...

Anjalie**(jumping between)**: Sir kuch pata chala...

Salunkhe: Are yaar baap se thora peecha chuta toh beti aagayi ghore pe sawaar hoke...

Anjalie: Are sir woh toh bas main aise hi pooch rahi thi...

Salunkhe: Saaf dikh raha hain ki agar baap waisa hain toh beti bhi waisi hi hogi. Waise yeh kaun hain...(pointing towards Purvi)?

Sachin**(low tone)**: Churail...?

Purvi became furious, but controled.

Abhijeet: Oh sir yeh humare team ka naya member... Purvi...

Salunkhe: Oh acha...

Abhijeet: Aur Purvi Yeh hain Dr Salunkhe aur yeh hain Dr Tarika...

Purvi: Hello...

Salunkhe &amp; Tarika: Hello &amp; welcome to CID Family...

Purvi: Thank u...

Sachin: Sir ab agar hogaya ho toh kya humme kuch info milsakta hain please...

Salunkhe: Haan haan kyun nahin... Yeh joh aadmi ki laash aapko milli hain, isse mare huye 4 din hogaye hain. Maut ka karan yeh hain ki iski yeh yahan chaati pe joh waar hain seedhe dill pe kiya gaya hain kissi chaaku se. Humlawar bohot takatwar hain usne bohot takat se humla kiya hain aur haan ek baat aur usne jab iss admi pe humla kiya toh usse chot bhi lagi hain. Kyunki chaanku nikaalte waqt uska haanth bhi kata hain...

Kavin: Sir aur in khopriyon se kya pata chala...?

Salunkhe: Kavin yeh saari ki saare khopriyan ladkiyan ke hain... Umar lagbhag 24 se 28 ke. aur inka head inki shareer se ussi chaanku se alag kiya gaya jiss chaanku se uspe waar kiya gaya hain...

Abhijeet: Matlab insab ka khooni koi ek hi hain...

Salunkhe: LAgta toh waise hi hain aur ek baat. yeh joh Khopri tum dekh rahe ho isse mare huwe 1 mahina huwa aur woh doosri iss ladki se ek mahine pehle mari hain. Iska matlab woh insab ko ek mahine ke baad maarta hain.

Sachin: Sir humne aapke paas kuch chaanku bheje the...

Salunkhe: Are un chaanku ki baat hi kuch alag hain... Un chaanku pe joh khoon laga huwa hain woh saare ke saare kissi bloodbank se laaya gaya hain.

Purvi: Matlab koi toh hain joh yeh bhayanak chaal khelrahah hain...

Kavin: Sir aur woh dhool mitti...

Tarika: Usmese hunne kuch mila hain. Aaye...**(walking towards the microscope)** Yeh dekhiye...

Abhijeet: Ghaas...?

Tarika: Yeh koi aisa waisa ghaas nahin hain yeh sirf aur sirf jungle mein paaya jaata hain...Highway ka jungle...

Abhijeet**(turning &amp; in his inspector tone)**: Toh chalo ab jungle ki sair karte hain.

_**JUNGLE**_

Duo, Anjalie, Sachvi, Rajeya &amp; Kavin were there.

Abhijeet**(showing on the map)**: Main aur Daya is taraf jaayenge, Rajat tum aur Shreya south ke taraf jaaoge, Sachin aur Purvi tum dono east &amp; Anjalie tum aur Kavin west ke taraf jaaoge... So done

Rest: Done...

Anjalie: Aur haan apne apne bluetooth on rakhna.

All nodded and spread in the jungle

_**SACHVI**_

Sachvi were walking.

Purvi**(low tone)**: Pata nahin kyun main hi inke saath hamesha phas jaati hun...

Sachin**(heared)**: Toh kisne kaha tha transfer lene ke liye...

Purvi: Are mujhe kya maalum tha ke ek Raakshas mera yahan intezaar kar raha hain.

Sachin: Ohohohooo. apne aap ko bohot sati savitri samajhti ho safet daayan kahin ki...

Purvi: Are apni shakal jaake pehle aayne mein dekh, bechara aayna hi dar jaayega...

They were fighting &amp; walking, but doesn't realize that there was a trap set. Purvi was in the front when the string stucked in her foot &amp; dragged her with a speed.

Voice: Sir...

Sachin: Purvi...

He walk toward the cliff where the voice was coming.

Sachin**(looking for her)**: Kahan ho**(saw her)** ohooohoo...

Purvi: Yahan hoon... neeche...

Sachin walked towards the edge of the cliff &amp; saw Purvi hanging on a branch.

Sachin**(smiled murmering)**: Mujhe latka rahi thi bhagwaan ne isse latka diya**( shouting towards her)**Zinda ho ya margayi...

Purvi**(scared)**: Abhi tak toh zinda hoon,**(looking down)** lekin kabhi bhi mar sakti hun... Help karo meri...

Sachin**(forwarding his hand)**: Ok yeh lo haanth lo... haanth do...haanth do

Purvi: Pehle nazdeek toh aao...

Sachin: Nahin main yeh soch raha hun ki ek ka marna do se better hain

Purvi: Are Bustak... darpok... kaayar... fatu... Meri madad karne ke liye main tumhari madad karne aaun...

Sachin: Pehle main apne liye toh madad maanglun...

Purvi: Jaldi aa...

Sachin**(Jumping on the tree)**: Ya alli madad...

Purvi: Taang do...

Sachin: Already tangi ho aur kittna taangun...?

Purvi: Mera matlab hain apna pair do...

Sachin: Mard aur aurat pair mein ache lagte hain, lekin pair lagaana ghor akmaan hoga...

He hang on his both hand beside Purvi.

Purvi: Are dono haanton se latke ho, mujhe kaise bachaoge...?

Sachin: Madam mere ek ek haanth mein 2 and half... 2 and a half times... Good luck ki shakti hain... Depending on just one size... Waise main tumhe ek haanth bacha zaroor sakta hun...

Purvi: Toh useless uss haanth ko use karo, meri kamar pakdo aur mujhe kheecho...

Sachin: Na... Na kamar nahin. Phir aap kahoge advantage advantage... Waise aapki kamar...

Purvi: Meri kamar jaaye bhaar mein... Jahan pakarna hain pakro joh karna hain karo, lekin please mujhe bachalo...

Sachin: In that case mere paas aajaaw meri suitcase...

Sachin held Purvi waist &amp; pulled her towards her. Purvi held his waist with her legs &amp; her arms around his neck.

Sachin**(looking towards her)**: Dekho madam mere iss disadvantage ka advantage le rahi ho...

Purvi**(scared &amp; confused)**: Huh...

Sachin: Agar isse zjaada karib aayi, toh god promise dono haanth chorke tumse lipat jaaunga aur**(pointing down)** dono hi lipat jaayenge...

Purvi**(more scared &amp; hugged him more)**: huhh please mujhe bachalo... Charho na... Kar kya rahe ho...?

Sachin: Just hanging around...

After sometime they were standing.

Purvi: Thank god... Bach gayi...

Just then they saw something &amp; called the others. The boys began to dig &amp; they find many skeletons. They send it to the lab &amp; they all went home...

**_Hello guys long time na..._**

**_Kya karun time hi nahin milta..._**

**_U know how weary medical study is._**

**_So here is your long chappy._**

**_There is a scene of the film of Salman Khan in this chappy. Write the film name for me. Just find it... Its a CHALLENGE_ ;)**

**_I have wrote in a speed for u so sorry if there is any mistakes._**

**_So please read &amp; review._**

**_Till then bye bye tc_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. Kaan pakar ke sorry. I know I am very late so punishment mein maine ek long chapter likha hain... Enjoy... :) :)**_

_**NEXT DAY  
BUREAU 11.00 AM**_

All were standing around a table with Acp in the middle. He was explaining a plan to his team. The skeletons that they found matched with the head they had found in the house. After some research they found that all the girls were from a village. Acp &amp; his full team went to the village &amp; they noticed something wrong, so they decided to sent Sachvi for undercover.

Acp: Toh Sachin aur Purvi tumdono ko maine select kiya yeh kaam karne ke liye...

Sachvi: Yes sir...

Acp: Hum sab poora undercover jaayenge. Understood...

Team: Yes sir...

Abhijeet: Aur haan Sachin Purvi wahan ko drama mat khara kar dena...

Sachvi**(glancing towards each other)**: No sir...

Acp: Good. Toh chalo hum sab tayariyan karte hain kal ke liye..

They left towards their respective homes to go next morning to the village.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

All reached the village &amp; in their different get up. Acp, Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat &amp; Dushant were in Rajisthani clothes. Tarika, Tasha, Shreya &amp; Ishita were in sari with their face covered. Freddy, Nikhil &amp; Pankaj as schoolteachers, Sachin &amp; Kavin were as foreigners. Vansh, Mayur, Karan, Vivek, Vineet &amp; Vaibhav as young villagers. Divya, Kaajal, Roma &amp; Paayal were as nurses in the hospital. Purvi &amp; Anjalie are...(baad mein pata chalega).

_**AFTERNOON 5.00 PM**_

All were set &amp; started their drama. A girl in green sari with face covered entered the village.

Girl**(crying)**: Hey bhagwaan. Kis manhoos din pe maine use shaadi ki hain... Main lut gayi barbaad hogayi...

Man 1: Kya hua behenji...?

Girl: Bhaisaab yeh poocho kya kya nahin hua hain... Mere pati ne mujhe dhoka dekar kisi aur se shaadi kaarli. Har mahine kehta hain main Hanumanji ke mandir jaa raha hun hum sab ki suraksha ke liye. Lekin woh koi mandir wandir nahin jaata hain yahan aake usne doosri shaadi karli... Aur do do bache bhi hogaye...

Old man: Itna bara anjaay... Beti apne pati ka naam batao... hum abhi usse theek karte hain...

Girl: Vijay singh...

Man 2: Lekin behenji yahan toh koi vijay nahin rehta hain...

Girl: Rehta hain mujhe maalum hain. Woh zaroor naam badal ke rehraha hoga...

Old man: Theek hain beti hum abhi saare mard ko yahan bulaate hain...

All the men in the village came &amp; stand straight in a line.

Old man: Ab tum dekho kaun hain tumhaara pati...

The girl walk to each man, but stopped in front of a well build 6-feet tall man with great mustache &amp; slapped him.

Girl: Mujhse shaadi manaake doosri shaadi karli...

Man: Aapko koi galat femli huyi hain. Meri toh shaadi tak nahin huyi hain...

Girl: Toh aapke haanth mein yeh angoothi kaisi... Yeh angooti mere pati ki hain...

Man: Nahin aapko koi galat femli huyi hain yeh meri angoothi hain...Agar aapko yakeen nahin hain toh mera chehra deklijiye...

Girl: Hum apne pati ko aankh uthaake nahin dekhte...

Man: Dekh lijiye warna aisa na ho aapki wajah se meri shaadi kabhi na ho..

The girl looked up &amp; saw that it was someone else...

Girl: Maa... Maaf karna mujhe bohot badi bhool hogayi...**(to the others)** Yeh mere pati nahin hain... Mera matlab in mese koi bhi mera pati nahin hain...

Old woman: Toh beta tumse shayad galti hogayi hain apne pati ke baare mein ...

Girl: Hosakta hain... Main maafi maangti hun... Shukriyan mujhe samjhaane ke liye...

The girl &amp; the man went from there &amp; walked towards a old house located a bit far from the other houses. Both entered inside &amp; closed the door. There were more peoples inside the house.

Boss: Good job...

Both: Thank u sir...

Man 2: Waise thapar kaafi dhamakedaar thi... Kyun sir...?

Man 3: Haan bhai Pradyuman...

Pradyuman: Haan haan...**(to others)** Sab set...?

Rajat: Yes sir hum sab kamiyaab hogaye bug aur camera's legane mein...

Acp: Good... Toh chalo sab dinner karle aur phir araam karne kal se asli plan ka start hoga...

Team: Yes sir...

All of them had dinner &amp; left towards their respective rooms. The girl was walking towards her room, when the man pushed her on the wall.

Girl: Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho...?

Man: Badla...

Girl: Kis cheez ka badla...

Man: Mujhe maarne ka...

Girl: Are woh toh sir ne kaha tha ne ki scene realistic lagni chahiye... Issiliye...

Man: Acha sir ne yeh to nahin kaha ki badla nahin lena chahiye...

Girl: Daya...

She couldn't complete her sentence, because Daya kissed her hard. After sometime they parted. The girl was blushing.

Daya: Hay issi ada ka toh deewaana hain hum...

Girl: Daya aap bhi na. Ab poora hogaya na aapka badla ab mujhe jaane dijiye...

Daya: Are aise kaise jaane dun. Yeh toh sirf aadha hain.. Poora abhi baaki hain...

Girl**(smirking)**: Acha...

Daya nodded &amp; tried to kiss he, but she pushed him &amp; ran away.

Daya**(complaining)**: This is not fair Tashu...

Tasha: Everything is fair in love &amp; war... Good night...

Daya**(smiling)**: Good night... Jaanu...

He went also to sleep.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The real war begins now. Sachin &amp; Kavin were walking near the field on the road, when a truck passed them. 2 girls were on the truck.

_**SONG: Jadoo Ki Jhappi**_  
_**MUSIC**_**(They wore just like the girl in the song, but only Girl 1 was in green &amp; Girl 2 was in red)**

**Girl 1:Kachchi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon**  
**Meethi supaari main haaye tauba**

**Girl 2: Kachchi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon**  
**Meethi supaari main haaye tauba**

**Girl 1:: Naina kateele chura ke tu jee le**  
**Jiya vaari vaari main haaye tauba**

**Girl 2:Hai mauka aaj kar sauda**  
**Dil tera de de to badle mein de doon main**

**Girl 1: : Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**

**Girl 2: Miloongi phir na dobaara**

**Both: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi phir na dobaara**  
**Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi main na dobaara**

**Sachin: Jaadu ki jhappi o de de**  
**Jaadu ki jhappi**

**Kavin: Hothon se pappi o de de**  
**Hothon se pappi**

**Sachin: Ho.. tu chali har gali**  
**Dete jhappi jhappi ho..**

**Kavin: Haan tu chali hai har gali hai**  
**Dete jhappi jhappi**

**Sachin: Dekh le tu mujhko bhi to**  
**Ho jaaoon main lucky**

**Girl 1: Lucky jo hona hai **  
**Baahon mein khona hai**  
**Aa tu bhi maang meri sun le zara**

**Girl 2: Nukkad pe kona hai**  
**Dil ka woh sona hai**  
**Sone ke gehnon ke badle mein de doon main**

**Girl 1: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**

**Girl 2: Miloongi phir na dobaara**

**Both: Hey jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi phir na dobaara**  
**Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi main na dobaara**

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: Style kya hai mera, hai bada special**

**Sachin: Style yeh mera ho mera, hai bada special**

**Both boys: Deke jhappi to phir isko dede apna woh dil**

**Girl 2: Style jo maarega, khud se hi haarega**

**Girl 1: Leke meri jhappi main to chali**

**Kavin: Na na na gori, style maine chhodi**

**Sachin: Chaahat le le aur badle mein de de tu**

**Both boys: Jaadu ki jhappi de ja tu abhi**  
**Miloonga ab na dobaara**

**Both Girls: Jaadu ki jhappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi phir na dobaara**  
**Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi**  
**Miloongi main na dobaara**

**Both boys: Jaadu ki jhappi o de de**  
**Jaadu ki jhappi**  
**Hothon se pappi o de de**  
**Hothon se pappi**

_**MUSIC**_  
_**SONG ENDS**_

Both girls turned to go, but Sachin held Girl 1 hand &amp; Kavin Girl 2.

Girl 1: Haant choriye...

Sachin: Are humaare saath naach liya toh humare qareeb bhi aaye...

Girl 1: Apni had mein rehiye.

Girl 2**(jerking her hand)**: Yeh nahin ki aap wideshi baabu hain toh gaanv ke ladkiyon ke saath kuch bhi kar lijiye...

Kavin: Are aap dono toh gussa hogaye... Chalo hum aapko**(coming near her)**...

Girl 2: Qareeb aane ki koshish bhi mat kariyega samjhe...

Girl 1: Chal Preeti aise ladke se baat karna hi bekaar hain...

Both girls left the place. Sachin &amp; Kavin went to their house, knowing that someone was spying on them. They met Acp &amp; also the 2 girls entered.

Acp: Good job... Acha kuch pata chala...

Sachin: Zjaada nahin, bas itna sir ki koi toh hain joh humari har kadam pe nazar rakh raha hain...

Kavin: Haan sir. Hum jahan jahan bhi gaye wahan hume kuch awaaze sunai di joh shaayed kisi beilgari ki thi...

Abhijeet: Sir iska matlab humme aur saafdhaani se kaam karna hoga...

Daya: Haan sir aur khaas kar indono ko...**(pointing towards Girl 1 &amp; Girl 2)**

Acp: Hmmm**(To both girls)**... Tum log ab jaao aur haan sambhaal ke kuch bhi garbar lage toh humme foren bata dena...

Both girls: Yes sir...

The girls left the place &amp; the game was on.

_**Ok here is your chapter. **_

_**Do u think there is Sachvi in this chapter...?**_

_**Who r Girl 1 &amp; Girl 2...?**_

_**Next chapter will be lot of fun...**_

_**Please r &amp; r**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. **_

_**NEXT DAY**_  
_**NIGHT 7.00 PM**_

All the officer were busy setting their get up's. When both girls entered the house.

Acp: Sab set...?

Girl 2: Yes sir...

Acp: Good...

Abhijeet: Are humare dono jabaaz officers kaha rehgaye...

Voice: Here we r sir...

Girl 1 to Girl 2**(whispering)**: Kavin sir ka toh chalega lekin Sachin sir aur jabaaz. Mujhe toh kisi angle se jabaaz nahin lagte...

Girl 2: Are mera bhai thoda teenra dimaag ka hain lekin dil ka bohot acha hain...

Girl 1: dil ka toh pata nahin lekin dimaag inka 101% ghiska hain...

Girl 2**(glaring)**: Purvi...

Purvi: Acha acha theek hain baba nahin kehti tumhaare bhai ko kuch...

Anjalie: That's better...

Purvi: Whatever...

Both girls laughed. Just then Rajat entered the house.

Rajat: Sir...

Acp: Haan Rajat...

Rajat: Sir yeh dekhiye**(he showed them a video)**... Sir isme yeh aadmi kuch garbar lag raha hain...

Abhijeet: Haan sir... is aadmi ne apna chehra dhaka hua hain...

Daya saw something.

Daya: Sir yeh aadmi toh Anjalie aur Purvi ke ghar ke aage kuch kar raha hain...**(Yes guys u got it right it is Anjalie &amp; Purvi)**

Purvi: Haan sir yaad aaya kal raat jab main aur Anjalie baat kar rahe the toh humne kissi beilgadi ki awaaz sunai di...

Anjalie: Haan sir hum bhi hairan the ki itni raat ko kaun belgaadi chalaiga... Humne darwaza bhi khol ke dekha lekin koi nahin tha wahan pe...

Acp: zaroor yeh wohi sartheera khooni hoga. Rajat video phirse play karo... Kuch na kuch toh zaroor milega...

Rajat played the video again &amp; they spotted something.

Daya: Sir yeh toh...

Acp: Haan yeh... Isse range haantho pakarna padega...**(turning towards Anjalie &amp; Purvi)**Tum dono apna kaam shuru kardo... lekin haan sambhaal ke...

Both Girls: Yes sir...

Acp: Aur Sachin.. Tum aur Kavin wahan pohocho... Hum tum sab se wahin milte hain...

Abhijeet: Plan ache se yaad hain na...

Anjalie: Haan Abhijeet. Tum fikar mat karo... Bas ab humme uss sathere khooni ka intezaar hain...

Purvi: Haan sir... Aap fikar mat kijiye..

Daya: all the best...

Sachvi &amp; Kavlie left the house. They were walking on the path to their destination.

Anjalie: Oh god...

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Anjalie: Bhai main toh apna mobile ghar pe hi chor aayi...

Purvi: Theek hain chalo hum le aate hain...

Anjalie: Nahin Purvi tumhara wahan pohochna zaroori hain...

Kavin: Purvi tum ek kaam karo... Tum aur Sachin aage barho tab tak main aur Anjalie mobile leke aate hain...

Sachin: Lekin...

But it was to late. Kavlie run away to the house. So now was Sachvi left. Both were walking quietly, because they know if they opened their mouth they will be a fight. While walking Purvi struggled, but my dear Sachin bro caught her &amp; there was a eye-lock. Sachin was holding her waist &amp; Purvi's hands were on his chest.

**Dil ne Tum Ko Chun Liya Hai**  
**Tum Bhi Usko Chuno Na**  
**Khwaab Koi Dekhta Hai**  
**Tum Bhi Sapne Buno Na**  
**Dil Ne Tum Ko Chun Liya Hai**  
**Tum Bhi Usko Chuno Na**  
**Khwaab Koi Dekhta Hai**  
**Tum Bhi Sapne Buno Na**  
**Dil Yeh Mera Tumse Kuch Keh Raha Hai**  
**Suno Na**  
**Dil Yeh Mera Tumse Kuch Keh Raha Hai**  
**Suno Na**

In meanwhile Kavlie arrived &amp; saw Sachvi lost in each other. Kavlie fakely coughed &amp; Sachvi broke up from the eye-lock. Both settled their self with embrassing faces. They continued their way towards their destination. Arriving there both girls went towards their changing-room, while the boys went to do their work.

After sometime the whole team reached the spot. It was nothing else then a stadium.

_**SONG: Saki Saki re**_  
_**MUSIC**_

**Voice(from backside): Saaki Se Mohabbat Hoti Hai (slowly the lights were going up from the legs of both girls, who were standing in position)  
Har Roz, Shikaayat Hoti Hai  
Peene Ko Mere Peena Na Kaho  
Yunhi Toh Ibaadat Hoti Hai**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe… **

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe…**

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Aise Jo Tauba Kare  
**

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Dil Mein Jiske Gham Na Ho  
**

**Both Girls: Loot Gaya Samjho Sharaabi Paas Jiske Ham Na Ho  
**

**Voice: Oh Saaki Saaki Re Saaki Saaki  
Aa Paas Aa, Rahe Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki … (2)  
**

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Jo Nashe Mein Na Rahe…  
**

**Anjalie: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Aise Jo Tauba Kare  
**

**Purvi: Woh Sharaabi Kya Sharaabi, Dil Mein Jiske Gham Na Ho**

**Anjalie: Loot Gaya Samjho Sharaabi Paas Jiske Ham Na Ho**

**Voice: Oh Saaki… Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki … (2) **

**_MUSIC_ (Sachin &amp; Kavin entered the scene in leather jackets &amp; dashing get up)**

**Purvi: Ishq Ki Galiyon Mein Na Jaana, Ishq Bada Badnaam Hai  
**

**Sachin: Ishq Toh Mera Khuda Hai, Aashiq Mera Naam Hai..Ho…  
**

**Anjalie: Ho..IShq Ki Galiyon Mein Na Jaana, Ishq Bada Badnaam Hai  
**

**Kavin: Ishq Toh Mera Khuda Hai, Aashiq Mera Naam Hai  
**

**Both Girls: Aashiqui Ke Har Qadam Pe, Husna Qatl-E-Aam Hai  
**

**Both Boys: Eh Aashiqui Mein Jaan Lootaana Aashiqon Ke Kaam Hai  
**

**Both boys: Oh Saaki…Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki )… (2) **

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Maikade Mein Aane Waale Maikashi Toh Seekh Le **

**Kavin: Hampe Hasne Waale Pehle Tu Hasi Ko Seekh Le…Oh…  
**

**Purvi: Hey…Maikade Mein Aane Waale Maikashi Toh Seekh Le**

**Sachin: Hampe Hasne Waale Pehle Tu Hasi Ko Seekh Le **

**Anjalie: Har Khushi Hai Door Tujhse, **

**Purvi: Gham Tere Nazdeek Hai  
**

**Kavin: Haay...Tere Diwaane Ki Haalat, **

**Sachin: Bin Tere Bhi Thheek Hai  
**

**Both boys: Oh Saaki Saaki ( Saaki Saaki Saaki )  
Aa Paas Aa, Rahe Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki  
( Oh Saaki…Na Jaaye Koyi Khwaahish Baaki )… (3)**

_**MUSIC  
SONG ENDS**_

Just when the song ended fiering started. The people began to run &amp; the CID team started fiering back. When the bullets were over they started the fight on their own strenght. As always the CID team won. They get hold of a man.

Man 1: Kaun ho tum log...?

Daya: Tum jaise gandagi ko khatam karne waala aur kaanoon ka rakhwaala. Mujrim humme pyaar se CID kehti hain...

Man 1: CID...!

Voice from backwards: Chor do usse warna tumhare yeh officers apni jaan se haanth dho baithe gi...

They turned &amp; saw a man who was also living in the colony. He held Purvi with a knife on his neck. The team stepped forward.

Man 2: aage mat barhna warna...

Purvi: sir aap meri fikar mat kijiye, bas aap usse kisi bhi keemat pe mat chorna...

Man 2: EEhhh... ladki chup... Apne apne gun neeche karo abhi ke abhi...

Acp: Theek hain**(he winked the others)**..

While putting their gun down Acp winked Purvi &amp; she kicked the man &amp; run away. Sachin held the man &amp; give him some sweets in CID style... He confessed that he killed all the girls, because he got angry when he saw a girl perform on the stage in his village &amp; many more. The confession ended with Acp famous dialoge "Tumhe toh phaasi zaroor hoke rehegi". They left the village in the night, because there was more work to do in Mumbai. The villagers thanked the CID team &amp; they left to Mumbai. Sachvi find seats beside each other. With much anger they sat beside each other. Purvi fell asleep &amp; unknowly put her head on Sachin shoulder. Sachin looked up &amp; saw her beautiful face while sleeping. Unknowly a smile appeared on his face. All the other couples were in romantic mood. There was a romantic atmosphere in the bus.

_**Ok guys here is your next chappy...**_

_**U got it right it was Anjalie &amp; Purvi...**_

_**Like it or not...**_

_**Next chapter will be full Sachvi...**_

_**Till then Please read &amp; review**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	5. Chapter 5 Shock 1

_**Hello guys thanx for the lovely reviews. **_

**_AFTER ABOUT 3 MONTHS_**  
_** BUREAU 8.00 AM**_

Sachin reached bureau &amp; saw Purvi already working.

Sachin**(smirking)**: Kya baat hain…**(Purvi looked at him)** Aaj lagta hain suraj pachim se nikla hain….

Purvi**(angry)**: Aap kehna kya chaate hain…

Sachin**(innocently)**: Main kya kehna chaata hun…?

Purvi**(irritatingly)**: Urghhh… Forget it aapse toh baat karna hi bekaar hain…

Sachin smiled seeing her irritated. Purvi went towards her desk &amp; start working on her file. Sometime later the rest of the boys entered &amp; were surprised to see Sachvi calm.

Daya**(to Abhijeet)**: Boss lagta hain hum sapna dekh rahe hain…

Abhijeet: Haan yaar aaj itni shaanti bureau mein aur who bhi yeh dono ki moujoodgi mein…

Rajat: Sir daal mein kuch kaala lag raha hain…

Dushant: Sir mujhe toh poora daal kaala lag raha hain…

Just then the girls entered laughing. Purvi looked up from her file &amp; went towards the girls. Sachin gaze followed her each movement. Sachin was lost in her.

Voice**(fake coughing)**: Khkhmmm….

Sachin jumped from his place &amp; saw no other than Freddy standing with a teasing smile.

Freddy**(teasing smile)**: Kya hua sir…?** (acting like he is seriously searching someone)** Kissi dhoond rahe hain aap…?

Sachin**(hiding his blush)**: Ki.. Kissi ko toh nahin…

Freddy: Acha…

Sachin: Haan tum khamakha shaq kar rahe ho…

He got up &amp; moved with a file towards Abhijeet in order to save from Freddy's further investigation. Here Freddy smiled shaking his head.

Freddy**(thinking)**: Sachin sir yeh pyaar hain hi aisi cheez… Aapko pyaar hogaya hain Purvi se, lekin samajh nahin paarehe hain…

He smiled &amp; went towards his desk.

_**LUNCH BREAK**_

The others left for lunch. Only Sachvi were left. Sachin was about to go, when he saw Purvi still working.

Sachin: Purvi tum lunch nahin karogi…?

Purvi: Sir yeh file khatam karne ke baad chali jaaungi…

Sachin: File toh baad mein hi khatam kar sakti ho na…?

Purvi: Sir Acp sir ko yeh file aaj sham tak chahiye… Agar main chali gayi lunch karne toh yeh file adhura reh jaayega…

Sachin: Kaam se zjaada sehat important hain… Ab chalo…

He held her wrist &amp; took her outside the bureau. Purvi was lost in him. The others were shocked seeing Sachin holding Purvi made her sit on the bench where the others were present. Purvi came out of the trance with Sachin voice.

Sachin: Tum yahan baitho. Main khaana leke aata hoon, waise tum kya khaogi…

Purvi: Kuch bhi…

Sachin nodded &amp; went away.

Purvi**(thinking)**: Yeh mujhe kya horaha hain… Kahin mujhe pyaar…? Nahin nahin main apne senior se pyaar nahin karsakti… Purvi control your emotions… Are yaar emotions ko toh control kar lungi lekin yeh dil… Urghhhh… Main jitni hosake Sachin sir se dur rahungi… Haan yehi sahi rehega…

The others were still wondering what happened.

Shreya**(shocked)**: Angel aaj suraj kahan se nikla hain…

Anjalie**(same situation)**: Paschim se lagta hain…

Tasha**(with open mouth)**: Bhai kay eh tewar bohot ajeeb hain…

Ishita**(joining them)**: Haan very shocking…

Tarika**(giggling)**: Lagta hain jald hi humme Bhabhi milne waali hain…

Anjalie: 101% agree…

Freddy**(murmering)**: Pyaar ka natija…

Duo overheard him.

Abhijeet: Sahi kaha Freddy…

Daya: Lagta hain boss ab humme doli sajana hi padega…

In meanwhile working with the duo, Purvi had made a strong bonding with them They were like her big brothers.

Rajat: Haan sir iss jungle bili ko Sachin ke alawa koi aur nahin sambhaal sakta…

Kavin: Haan tumse zjaada aur kaun experienced hain…

Rajat: Kya karein sir College ki best friend jo hai hum…

Anjalie**(jumping in)**: Are yaar abhi tak yeh pata bhi nahin hain ki Purvi bhi bhai se pyaar karti hain ya nahin aur tum sab uski shaadi karne tak pohochgaye…

Abhijeet**(agreeing with her)**: Point…

Purvi was lost in her thoughts that's why she didn't see the others whispering. Same time Sachin came with the lunch &amp; all had their lunch. After sometime they went back to bureau. A case get reported.

_**EVENING TIME**_

The case was about drug-deal so Duo, Tasha, Anjalie, Sachvi, Rajeya &amp; Kavin went on encounter. The fiering started. There were to many goons. The officers were shooting from behind the boxes(just imagine the scene). When bullets were over the fight started. All were fighting with great strength. Almost all the goons were down. Just then someone pierced a knife in Sachin's hand. Purvi saw that &amp; run towards him. She kicked the goon &amp; he fell unconscious. She saw blood oozing from Sachin's cut. It was a deep cut.

Purvi**(panicked)**: oh no sir… Aapki haanth se toh bohot khoon beh raha hain…

She took her handkerchief &amp; tied it around his arm. Sachin was lost in her. Just then someone was about to attack on Purvi with a stick, but Sachin held it without looking at the persons. They had a cute eye-lock. In that jerk Purvi accidently hugged Sachin.

**Mujh mein tu, tu hi tu basaa  
Nainon mein jaise khwaab sa  
Jo tu na ho toh paani paani naina  
Jo tu na ho to main bhi hounga main na  
Tujhee se mujhe sab ataa  
Mujh mein too, toohi tu basa  
Naino me jaise khwaab sa**

He gave the criminal one solid punch that he fell unconscious. The other who were watching the scene smiled. After sometime all were in grab of the officers &amp; constables.

Abhijeet: Sachin tum hospital jaaw. Tumhare haanth se bohot khoon behraha hain…

Sachin: Nahin sir… I am ok…

Purvi**(worried)**: Kya ok…? Cut itni deep hain aapko pata hain…?

Sachin: Are itni bhi deep nahin hain yaar… Aur hum officers ko aisi choti moti cut toh humesha lagta hain…

Purvi: Aur yeh kahan par likha hain ki chot lagne ke baad uska medical treatment nahin karwaya jaata…

Sachin: Are…

Purvi: Mujhe kuch nahin sunna… Aap bas chal rahe that's final…

Sachin**(stubborn)**: Main nahin jaaunga…

Purvi**(putting her hands on her hips)**: Aur main pooch sakti ho kyun…?

Sachin**(innocently)**: Mujhe hospital pasand nahin hain…

Just then he was about to fall when Rajat &amp; Kavin held him.

Purvi**(angry)**: Yahan pe kissi ne aapko aapki pasand nahin poocha hain… Zehet ke aage aapki manmaani nahin chalega. Samajh gaye… Ab chaliye(to Abhijeet) Sir kya main…?

Abhijeet nodded &amp; Purvi held Sachin wrist &amp; clearly dragged him towards the car. Sachin was following her like a statue. The others watched them and passed meaningful glances &amp; went back towards their work.

_**HOSPITAL**_

Sachvi reached hospital. Purvi was driving the car &amp; Sachin sat beside her. Sachin was angry murmering all the time.

Purvi: Agar aapka kosna band hogaya toh andar chale…

Sachvi came out of the car &amp; went inside the hospital. Purvi at the front &amp; Sachin following her. Doctor brought Sachin inside for medical treatment &amp; Purvi was sitting outside on the bench. After some time the doctor came out. Purvi went towards him.

Purvi: Ab kaise hain Sachin sir…?

Doctor: Filhaal woh theek hain… Acha hua ki aap unhe jaldi yahan leke aageye. Khoon bohot behgaya tha aur infection bhi hosakta tha… Humne unhe neend ka injection deke sula diya hain. Khoon zjaada behne ke kaaran unhe chakar aaraha tha issiliye unhe do din full bedrest chahiye…

Purvi: Thank u doctor…

Doctor: My pleasure… Unhe ward mein shift kiya gaya hain… Ek ghante mein unhe hosh aajayega… Excuse me…

The doctor went away &amp; Purvi went to Sachin after informing Acp about Sachin's health. She sat on the stool beside him &amp; looked at his face.

Purvi**(thinking)**: Kitne cute lagte hain sote waqt… **(hitting her forehead lightly)** Kya Purvi kya soch rahe ho apne senior ke bare mein… Agar kissi ko pata chala toh…

After an hour Sachin became conscious. Purvi signed the paper &amp; brought Sachin home.

_**SACHIN'S HOME**_

Purvi made Sachin sit on the bed &amp; went towards the kitchen to make dinner for Sachin. After sometime she entered his room &amp; gave him a bowl in which Maggie soup was. Sachin irritated expressions changed into happy one, but because his right arm was cut, so he couldn't eat, so Purvi made him eat. Purvi also ate the soup &amp; gave Sachin his medicines. He drank it without any argument. She was about to go, when Sachin held her hand &amp; pulled her towards him. She fell on him on the bed.

Purvi: Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain…?

Sachin: **APNE PATNI SE PYAAR…**

_**Shocked na….!**_  
_** Maine pehle kaha tha ki jitni seedhi yeh story dikh rahi hain utni seedhi hain nahin…**_  
_** If Sachvi are married then why this game of being unmarried…?**_  
_** Are the CID officers aware of Sachvi marriage…?**_  
_** Is there a lot more mystery…?**_  
_** So to know further stay tuned for the upcoming shocks &amp; twist…**_  
_** Please read &amp; review**_  
_** Bye bye tc love u all…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys…Thanx for the lovely reviews... Kyun… chauk gaye na… Are yaar yeh toh sirf shurwaat hain aage aage dekho hota hain kya…**_  
_** Ok enough of my bak-bak… Let's move towards the story…**_

Purvi shocked &amp; surprised face turned into a smirk one. She rounded her arm on his neck &amp; pulled him closer. They had a cute eye-lock &amp; slowly their lips met each other. They started slowly, but after sometime it turned into a hot passionate one. Sachin pulled her shirt out of her jeans &amp; slide his hand in her shirt. He pressed on various places, roaming his hand near her bra. Purvi broke up from the kiss &amp; moaned. Sachin attacked her neck, planting wet kisses. Purvi hands was in his hair. Her bra was a hindrance for Sachin, so in frustration he unhooked it. Purvi inner soul waked up &amp; she pushed him a little far.

Purvi**(blushing)**: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin…? Koi dekh lega toh..

Sachin**(smirking)**: Yeh CID Inspector Sachin ka ghar hain bibi sahiba… Kissi ki itni majaal… Ho hi nahin sakta…

Purvi: Acha…

Sachin**(looking deep into her eyes)**: Pata hain tumhe ki yeh 6 mahine humne kaise kaate tumhare bina…

Purvi: Mujhe bhi tumse door rehke bilkul tanhai jaisi mehsoos horahi thi… Kaash humari zindagi normal jorian ki tarha hoti…

Sachin: Haan lekin zindagi kya khel khelti hain yeh humme pata nahin… Lekin dekhna tum… Hum bohot jald ek honge…

Purvi**(hugging him)**: I trust u…

Sachin smiled &amp; hugged her back. They slept hugging each other.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Purvi woke up &amp; saw Sachin sleeping on her chest. She placed his head on a pillow &amp; went to get fresh. After sometime she came out of the bathroom &amp; saw Sachin already awake. She was in his white shirt which ended above her knees &amp; her hair was wet. She went towards the dressing table &amp; Sachin came at the back of her &amp; held her waist. He turned her &amp; her hands was on his chest, he slide a hand on her neck &amp; kissed her lips passionately. He left her neck &amp; his hand reached her thighs &amp; slide it upwards. After sometime Purvi pushed him a bit far.

Purvi: Tumhaara romance kabhi khatam nahin hoga na…?

Sachin**(naughty)**: Kya kare…? Jab biwi hi itni karak maal hain toh nasha kaun kambaqt chorna chahega…

Purvi: Acha ji… Ab bohot hogaya romance… Choro mujhe… Mujhe bohot kaam hain… Tum jaake fresh hojaaw…?

Sachin: Lekin man nahin hain….

Purvi: Sachin no shaitani…

She pushed him in the bathroom &amp; she changed into formals &amp; went to make breakfast. Sachin came &amp; they did breakfast &amp; set themselves again for the drama.

Sachin: ok 1…2…3… go…

Sachin**(acting angry)**: Mujhe yeh soup nahin peena hain…

Purvi: Dekhiye sir aapko yeh peeni hi padegi…

Sachin: Hoti kaun ho tum mujhse kehne waale ki mujhe yeh soup peeni chahiye…

Purvi: Dekhiye mujhe koi shauk nahin hain aapko yeh soup pilaane mein… Who toh bas Acp sir ka order hain… Warna mujhe kya paagal kutte ne kata hain ki main aapko jhelun…

Sachin: Nahin nahin tumhe nahin, mujhe paagal kutte ne kata hain ki main tumse behes kar raha hun… **(murmering)** Pata nahin kyun Acp sir ne isse choose kiya hain un 5 ladkiyon mese…

Purvi: What do u mean " Kyun choose kiya hain "? Are mehnat ki hain maine…

Sachin: Wow what a joke…!

Purvi: Dekhiye sir ab aap had se zjaada barh rahe hain…

Sachin: Oh really… Ulta chor kothwaalko daante…

Purvi: What the hell… Aap aur aapka yeh soup jaaye bhaar mein main toh chali… Yahan rehke mujhe apni bezatti karwaane ka koi shauk nahin hain…

Sachin: Toh roka kisne hain…

Purvi: Dusht Danav Raavan kahin ke…

Sachin: Oh safed churail Raavan kisko bola tumne…

Purvi: Tumhe… Yahan toh mujhe aur koi dikh nahin raha hain…

Sachin: Pehle mujhe theek toh hoojane do phir dekhta hun main tumhe…

Purvi: Shauk se dekhna… Mujhe maalum hain ki main hoon hi itni khoobsurat…

Sachin: Yeh galat patti kis ne padhai tumko… Tum aur khoobsurat…? Yeh dono lafz mel nahin khaate tumhare upar… Tumne kabhi sunna hain ki koi churail khoobsurat hota hain…

Purvi: Aur Raavan kabhi handsome nahin tha samjhe Mr Raavan… Aapke aage toh raavan bhi bacha hain… Gadha kahin ka hughhhh… **( Purvi moved out of the house)**

Sachin: iski toh main… Baad mein dekhlunga tumhe main…** (thinking)** Sorry jaan tumse ladne ko dil nahin chah raha hain lekin agar humme apne pyaar ko saabit karna hain toh humme yeh naatak karna hi hoga… I love u…

Purvi**(POV)**: Main jaanti hun Sachin ki tumhe bilkul bhi acha nahin lag raha hain lekin humare paas aur koi raasta nahin hain… lekin marte dam tak I will love u… I love u so much…

**_SONG_: Teri Meri**  
_** MUSIC**_

**Aa...**

_Purvi Side_: **Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**  
** Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**  
** Ik ladka ik ladki ki yeh kahani hai nayi**  
** Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

_Sachin Side_: **Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**  
** Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane**

**Teri meri, meri teri Prem kahani hai mushqil**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

_**MUSIC**_

**Aaa...**

_**MUSIC**_

_Sachin Side_: **Tumse dil jo lagaya toh jahaan maine paaya**  
** Kabhi socha na tha yun meelon door hoga saaya**  
** Kyun khuda tune mujhe aisa khwaab dikhaya**  
** Jab haqiqat mein usey todna tha**

**Aa...**

_Purvi Side_: **Ik dooje se huye judaa, jab ik dooje ke liye bane**  
** Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye**

_Sachin Side_: **Teri meri baaton ka har lamha**  
** Sab se anjaana, do lafzoon mein yeh**  
** Bayaan na ho paaye**

**Har ehsaas mein tu hai**  
** Har ik yaad mein tera afsaana**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

_**MUSIC**_

**Aaaa...**

_**MUSIC**_

**Sara din bit jaaye, Saari raat jagaye**  
** Bas khayal tumhara lamha lamha tadpaye**  
** Yeh tadap keh rahi hai mit jaaye faasle**  
** Yeh Tere mere darmayaan hai Jo saare**

_Purvi Side_:** Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane**  
** Teri meri baaton ka har lamha Sab se anjaana**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye**

**Har ehsaas mein tu hai har ik yaad mein tera afsaana**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye**

_Sachin Side_**: Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil**  
** Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye **

_**MUSIC**_  
_** SONG ENDS**_

Purvi reached bureau &amp; went inside. She was shocked to see someone there.

_**Here is your chappy guys…**_  
_** I know short tha but please bear, because my cousin is getting married so u guys know how many work there is.**_  
_** Bohot Mushkil se time nikaal ke likha hain main…**_  
_** Suspence ki baat ki jaaye toh are yaar agar saari pol aaj hi khol dungi toh story mein maza nahin aayega… Hain ne…**_  
_** So who came in bureau…?**_  
_** to know further just read aur haan don't forget to review…**_  
_** Bye bye tc love u all**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys…Thanx for the lovely reviews... **_

* * *

Purvi was standing like a statue at the entrance.

Abhijeet: Are aagayi tum Purvi…**(pointing to the man)**Yeh hain Suraj… aaj se yeh humara saathi hain…

Purvi looked unbelievable at Suraj.

Suraj**(sarcastic smile)**: Good morning Purvi…

Purvi**(hate)**: Good morning sir…**(to Abhijeet)**: Sir mujhe kuch kaam hain… Excuse me…

* * *

_**LUNCH BREAK**_

All were leaving for lunch so Anjalie went to Purvi.

Anjalie: Purvi chalo… lunch karna hain…

Purvi: Nahin Angel bhook nahin hain.

Anjalie: Why…? Everything is fine…?

Purvi: Ya don't worry… Bas bhook nahin hain…

Anjalie: Sure…

Purvi: yeah…

Anjalie also left for canteen only Purvi &amp; Suraj were left. Suraj came &amp; stand just behind her &amp; touched her hand. Purvi jerked it.

Purvi**(angry)**: How dare you to touch me…?

Suraj: I dare to much baby… You better know that…

Just then Daya entered &amp; Suraj went to his pc.

* * *

**PURVI HOME**

Purvi went to the kitchen to drink water, when she saw a shadow in her room. She searched for her gun, but remembered that she had left it in her room. She went inside her room with a vase, but someone pushed her against the wall &amp; the vase fell on the ground. She kicked that person &amp; he fell backwards. She on the light &amp; saw that it was none other than Suraj. Suraj smiled &amp; wiped the blood that was oozing from his mouth.

Purvi: Tumhaari himmat kaisi huyi mere ghar mein ghusne ke liye…

Suraj: Uff…ufff… itna gussa… jaan-e-man hum to aapke deewaane hain aur aapke honewaale pati bhi…

Purvi**(pointing a finger towards him in anger)**: Main marjaungi lekin tumse shaadi nahin karungi…

Suraj smiled &amp; walked towards her. In anger he grabbed her hair &amp; pulled it backwards.

Purvi**(in pain)**: Ouch… Suraj kya kar rahe ho… Choro mujhe… Ouch…

Suraj**(sarcastic voice &amp; anger)**: Kyun… dard horaha hain…? Mujhe bhi huwa jab tumne mere mooh se khoon nikaala… aur kya kaha tumne…? Tum mujhse shaadi nahin karogi…? Yeh mat bhoolna ki tumhari kamzori mere paas hain… Agar unki jaan pyaari hain toh tumhe wahi karna hoga joh main chaata hun…

Purvi(trying to get out of his grip): Choro mujhe… Agar tum mard hote toh mujhe aise majboor karke shaadi nahin karte…

Suraj: Kya kaha tumne…? Agar main mard hota… Dekhaun apni mardaangi tumhe…

He pushed her on the wall &amp; was about to kiss her, when the doorbell rang. Suraj looked at the door &amp; left her.

Suraj: Aaj toh tum bach gayi lekin har baar nahin bachogi… tumpe sirf mera haq hain samjhi… tumhaara pehla mard bhi main hi hoonga…

He went away. Purvi sat on the ground crying.

Purvi**(crying)**: Sachin… Sachin agar aaj tum jahan hote toh meri yeh haalat nahin hoti… Kyun…? Kyun bhagwaan…? Aisa kaunsa paap kiya hain maine ki mujhe yeh saza milli hain… Kyun… Kyun…?

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**_

Shreya was standing outside**(Shreya &amp; Purvi are living in 1 house)**. She looked at her watch.

Shreya: Lagta hain Purvi sogayi…

She entered the house with the spare key &amp; went towards her room.

* * *

_**PURVI ROOM**_

Purvi was still crying.

Purvi**(confidently wiping her tears)**: Nahin main aise kamzoor nahin ban sakti…. Agar humara pyaar sacha hain toh jeet humare pyaar ki hi hogi… koi bhi taqat humme alag nahin karsakti…

She got up &amp; went to the washroom to wash her face.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_  
_** BUREAU**_

Purvi reached home &amp; saw that Sachin was already there. He looked at her &amp; his heart pinched when he saw her red swollen eyes. He felt that something terrible was going on. He asked her through his eye 'What happened?'. She pointed towards Suraj, who was standing with his back towards them. Sachin didn't understood much, but all he understood was that Suraj is the problem. Purvi mouthed ' Pathan'. Sachin understood now fully, who he was. He with hate looked towards Suraj. Sachin was about to go towards Suraj in anger, but Purvi blocked his way, making the bunch of file fall. Both sat on the ground to pick the file or we must rather say to talk.

**They were eye-talking.**

Purvi: No Sachin… Tum aisa kuch nahin karoge…

Sachin: Agar mera bas chalta toh main usse aaj hi maar deta… Lekin hum majboor hain… Uski himmat kaisi huyi tumhe dard dene ki… jih chaata hain usse jameen mein gaar dun…

Purvi: Nahin Sachin… Tum aisa kuch nahin karoge… Humara pyaar bohot mazboot hain… koi bhi isse nahin tor sakta…

Sachin: Haan… Lekin Suraj ko aaj itni aasani se main nahin chorunga… Jitna dard usne tujhe diya hain… Usse kayi zjaada dard main usse doonga…

Sachin got up &amp; went to Suraj.

Purvi**(thinking)**: No… Sachin…

Sachin: Suraj mujhe headquarter se kuch file chahiye… woh saare files 1980 se 1990 ke beech mein hain…

Suraj: Sir itne puraane files…

Sachin: Suraj tum ek CID Officer ho… toh kaam ke waqt sawaal sirf investigation mein poocha jaata hain… Apne senior se nahin… Samjhe…

Suraj: Yes sir…

Sachin**(sternly)**: Now move…

Suraj went away &amp; Purvi smiled. Sachin smiled seeing her smiling.

Sachin**(thinking)**: Yeh toh sirf shurwaat hain Suraj babu…. Joh jaal tumne bichaaya hain na humare liye ussi jaal mein hum khud tumhe phasaayenge… Bohot shauk hain na tujhe hadda chalaane ka… Ab tu pachtaayega mere Purvi pe nazar daalne ke liye…

* * *

_**HQ FILE ROOM**_

Suraj in full sweaty attire was searching for the files.

Suraj: Ek ladki ke liye itna karna par raha hain… Purvi ek baar tum meri hoojaaw phir dekhna main tumhaari kya haalat karta hun…

He went further in searching the files.

* * *

_**EVENING 20.00 PM**_  
_** PARKING LOT**_

Sachin was walking towards his car, when he felt his head spinning. He was about to fall, when someone made him stand. It was none other than Purvi.

Purvi**(worried)**: aap theek toh hain na…

Sachin smiled weakly. Just then Abhrika, Daysha, Rajeya &amp; Kavlie arrived.

Abhijeet: Kya huwa Sachin…?

Sachin: Sir kuch nahin…

Purvi: Kuch nahin kya.. **(to Abhijeet)** Sir Sachin sir girne waale the…

Anjalie: Bhai maine kaha tha na aapko ki jab tak aap theek nahin hojaate aap butreau nahin aayenge…

Sachin: Nahin Pari main theek hun…

Purvi: Kya theek hun… aap humesha apni manmaani karte hain…

Anjalie: Bilkul Sahi kaha Purvi ne…**( To Purvi)** Purvi ek kaam karo tum bhai ke saath ghar chali jaw… Mujhe kuch kaam hain, main thodi der mein aati hun…

Purvi nodded &amp; left with Sachin. Rest went to do their work.

* * *

_**SACHIN HOME**_

Sachvi reached home &amp; Purvi made Sachin sit on the sofa &amp; went towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water &amp; medicine. She made Sachin drink it &amp; went to the kitchen again to make dinner. She made soup &amp; made Sachin drink it. She cleaned the kitchen &amp; brought Sachin towards his room. She made him sit on the bed &amp; turned to go, when Sachin grabbed her wrist &amp; pulled her over the bed. She fall in his lap &amp; they had an eye-lock. Sachin looked at the blue marks &amp; his anger raised. He pulled her sleeve upwards &amp; saw the finger print that was blue. His anger raised more, but Purvi cupped his face &amp; shook her head in no. Sachin anger melted seeing her cute face. They had a lip-lock. They parted after sometime &amp; hugged each other in the same position.

Someone entered the house &amp; went straight towards Sachin room. The person opened the room door &amp; was shocked to see the scenario. Sachvi jumped apart &amp; were shocked to see the person.

Sachvi**(shocked)**: Tum…!

* * *

_**Haha ended this chapter here. Sorry for a short one...**__** :-***_  
_** So how was it.**_  
_** It isn't clear yet who is Suraj &amp; why is he following Purvi…?**_  
_** are yaar agar saare pol aajhi khol dungi toh aage ke chapters mein maza nahin aayega…**_  
_** Yeh tha Shock # 2…**_  
_** Who is the person, who has seen Sachvi in such a scenario…?**_  
_** Agar aaplogon ne meri yeh chapter dhyaan se parhi hogi toh who shaqs kaun hain yeh aaplogon ko maalum par gaya hoga…  
**__**And also why u think that it's that person...?**_  
_** Abhi bohot kuch baaki hain doston…**_  
_** Yeh toh sirf shurwaat hain aage aage dekho hota hain kya…**_  
_** Please read &amp; review…**_  
_** Till the bye bye tc love u all**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys. Thanx for the lovely reviews…**_

* * *

Sachvi were shocked &amp; the person was standing like a statue.

Sachin**(stammering)**: A… An… Anjalie…!**(Yes guys u got it right it's Anjalie &amp; let's see what hungama she will create)**

Anjalie**(unbelievable look)**: Bhai aap Purvi ke saath…! Itna bara sach chupaaya aapne mujhse…

Sachin**(trying to explain)**: Pari meri baat sunno…

Anjalie**(raising her hand in order to stop him)**: Mujhe kuch nahin sunna hain Inspector Sachin…

Sachin knew that Anjalie is very angry, because only when she is angry she call Sachin by his name. Anjalie turned to go outside, when Sachin run &amp; hold her hand. She turned &amp; saw Sachin standing holding his ears.

Sachin: I am sorry pari… Main jaanta hun ki maine tum sab se sach chupaaya… Lekin humare paas aur koi raasta nahin tha…

Anjalie**(angry look)**: Acha…? Aisi kaun si majboori thi ki aap dono ko apni shaadi tak duniya ke saamne nahin laasakte ho…?

Sachvi**(shocked)**: Shaadi…! Tumhe kaise pata…?

Anjalie**(crossed her arms over her chessed &amp; with a stern look)**: SHayad aap dono bhul rahe hain ki main bhi ek CID officer hun… Aur Purvi ke gale mein maine mangalsutra dekh liya tha ek haadse ke dauraan… Tabhi mujhe shak huwa ki daal mein kuch kaala hain… Lekin yeh nahin maalum tha ki poora daal hi kaala hain…

Anjalie went &amp; sat on the dining table chair followed by Sachvi. Sachvi sat on each side of Anjalie, who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sachin: Sorry Pari I know I have hurt u… but…

Anjalie**(hurt face)**: No bhai u don't know… Main aapse apni har baat share karti hun yeh samajh ke ki aap mere apne hain lekin shayad aap mujhe apna nahin maante…

Sachin: Nahin pari… that's not true… tu toh hamesha meri sagi se bhi barkar hain…

Anjalie**(ignoring)**: Kaise huwa yeh sab…?

Sachin: Yeh sab shuru huwa jab main ek saal pehle mission ke liye chandanpur gaanv(I don't know if there is really a village name so) gaya tha… Tab wahan…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Sachin entered the village. He was dressed in village clothes. He saw all persons busy in their work. He already knew that there will be another officer, but he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. He went to an old hut where all things already was arranged for him. Just then he heard sounds of horses. He came out of his tent and saw goons taking money from the villagers &amp; those who didn't want to give, they were beated badly. He was so angry &amp; was about to go when someone held his hand, he turned &amp; saw a girl in village attire standing. **

**Girl: gusse se kuch haasil nahin hota… jab sahi waqt aayega insab ko insaaf milega…**

**Sachin(confused): Aap…?**

**Girl: Purvi… **

**Sachin: Bohot acha laga aapse milke…**

**Purvi: Humko bhi… acha ab hum chalte hain… (joining her palms)Namaste**

**Sachin joined his hands, the girl smiled &amp; walked away. Sachin keep looking at her. After sometime he went in his hut. **

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

* * *

Sachin: Aisi huyi thi humari mulakat… Us waqt mujhe nahin pata tha ki yehi hain woh officer jiske saath mujhe kaam karna tha…

Purvi: Lekin mujhe pata tha…

Anjalie: Hmmm… Aur yeh Suraj ka kya maamla hain…?

Sachin: Ussi se yeh kahaani ne ek naya moor liya… jiske liye humme apne iss rishte ko aise rakhna para hain…

Purvi**(sad)**: Uss insaan ne meri zindagi ek naraq bana di hain…main majboor hoon warna kabka uska daant tor deti… lekin…

Anjalie: Ofoo Bhabhi…Aap bhi inki**(pointing towards Sachin)** tarha emotional fool hain…

Purvi blushed hard hearing Bhabhi from Anjalie.

Anjalie**(smirking)**: Are wah meri bhabi sharmaati bhi hain….

Purvi: Anjalie…bohot maar khayegi...

Anjalie: Lo maine kya kiya…

Purvi: Tu kabhi nahin sudhregi…

Anjalie: Chance hi nahin hain… Acha ab detail mein batau iss Suraj ka kya chakkar hain…

Sachin: Suraj uss gaanv ke Sarpanch ka beta hain…

Anjalie**(shocked)**: Kya…!

Purvi: Haan wohi sarpanch joh gaanv vaalo pe itna atyachaar karta hain…

Sachin told her the whole story. She was shocked to hear it.

Anjalie: hmm toh yeh chakkar hain… Purvi u don't worry… Iss Suraj ko main aisa maza chakhaungi ki usse uski nani yaad aajayegi…

Purvi: Ab tu kya karegi…?

Anjalie: U just wait &amp; watch agar usse uski chatti ka doodh yaad nahin dilaaya toh mera naam bhi Anjalie nahin hain…

Sachvi looked at each other. Sachin knew that Suraj is now gone.

Sachin**(lovingly)**: Acha pari ek cup coffee bana do…

Anjalie: Shayad aap bhul rahe hain ki main aapse naraz hun… Jaake khud banaaye…

Sachin looked helplessly at Purvi &amp; Purvi shrugged her shoulder.

Anjalie: Chalo Purvi hum baatein karte hain…**(to Sachin)** aur haan agar aap coffee banana jaa rahe hain ne, toh do cup humaare liye bhi leaana…

Anjalie pulled Purvi with her. Sachin was looking at them with open mouth. Purvi was hard trying not to laugh.

* * *

_**Hello guys...**_  
_**Sorry for the short chappy...**_  
_**I am really busy these days...**_  
_**And yes saare pol aaj nahin kholungi...**_  
_**U know baad mein maza nahin aayega...**_  
_**KYun... Sahi kaha na maine...?**_  
_**PLease read &amp; review...**_  
_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys... Long time nah... Thanx for the reviews... Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Sachin entered bureau &amp; his eyes fell on Purvi, who was trying to suppress her laughter. Sachin confusedly asked Purvi through eyes, why she was laughing. Purvi pointed towards the other corner. Sachin followed her &amp; saw Anjalie taking class of Suraj. Anjalie is senior. Suraj made many faults in making the file, which they were leading.

Anjalie**(angry)**: Yeh kya hain…Huh? Itni saari galtiyan…?**(slamming the file on his face)**Agar yeh kaam karna nahin aata hain na toh chor kyun nahin dete… aaj HQ mein yeh file submit karna hain…** (pointing finger towards him)**Agar 3 ghante mein yeh file theek nahin huwa toh tum apna resignation letter apne table pe paoge… Is it clear…?

Suraj: Ye… Yess mam…

Anjalie: Now get on your work…**(walking away)** Pata nahin yeh Chitrole kaun kaunsi aafat humare sar pe bitha deta hain… saale kissi kaam ke nahin hain…

Suraj**(thinking)**: Baap re baap yeh ladki hain ya aag… Aaj dekha maine iska asli chehra… Iski bhole chehre ke peeche kya kya chupa hain pata hi nahin chalta…

Anjalie passed Sachvi &amp; winked them.

Purvi**(thinking)**: Yeh toh sirf shurwaat hain beta joh dard tumne mujhe aur un sab ko diya hain nah… usse dugna dard tum jheloge…

The day passed &amp; a case was reported. It was a serial killer case, who was killing only couples. They were killed in the area near a hotel called Red Moon. Acp decided to send 3 couples. Abhrika, Daysha &amp; Vivajal were on a other mission. So they send Rajeya, SachVi &amp; Kavlie**(Kavin Anjalie)**. But there was a 4th couple which was Jaywantie &amp; Suraj. Anjalie told Jaywantie that she has to play a role of a dominating wife. So now the real fun began.

* * *

_**HOTEL RED MOON**_  
_**18:00 PM**_

3 cars stopped near the entrance of the hotel.

First car was grey from, which a man with black suit stepped down with his wife, who was in red saree. It was none other than Rajeya.

Second car was white from, which a man in white shirt and brown half jacket stepped down with his wife, who was in jeans &amp; yellow top. It was none other than Sachvi.

Third car was black from, which a man in jeans, red t-shirt &amp; white jacket stepped down with his wife, who was in jeans, white shirt &amp; half black jacket. It was none other than Kavlie **(Kavlie are already engaged)**.

Hotel Manager**(HM)**: Welcome… welcome… Aaplogon ka humare hotel mein swagat hain…

Rajat: Thank you… Waise hum hain Rajat Kumar… &amp; My wife Shreya**(Shreya joined her hands)**… **(pointing to Sachvi)** Yeh hain humare bhai Sachin Kumar aur unki patni Purvi…. **(pointing to Kavlie)** Yeh hain humare chote bhai Kavin Kumar aur unki patni Anjalie…

HM: Bohot khushi huyi aap logon se milke… Hum toh bohot khushnaseeb hain ki aap khud humare is Hotel mein rukne aaye hain… Aaye main aapko aapke kamre tak pohcha deta hoon…

Sachin: Ji nahin Shukriyan… hum apne kamre tak khud jaa sakte hain…

HM: No problem sir… **(to his receptionist)**Meena in logon ko unka room ka karma dedijiye…

Meena: Yes sir…

All the 3 couples went to their room. Honeymoon sweet was booked for them. All the 3 girls blushed seeing their room decorated in flowers, candles &amp; many more. Their husbands had naughty grin on their face.

* * *

At the entrance one more car stopped. A woman in churidaar stepped out.

Woman**(stretching her back)**: Hay meri kamar…**(angry on her husband who was driving the car)**Are jaldi neeche utro… tere baap ka gaadi nahin hain ki araam se baithe rahoge…

Man: Haan haan araha hun…**(thinking)** pata nahin kahan aake phas gaya hun…

The woman was swinging her dupatta while walking to the reception. She stopped in midway &amp; turned.

Woman: Ab khare khare time pass mat karo… Luggage kaun tumhara baap uthayega…?

Man: Haan haaan karta hun…

The HM came to the woman.

HM: Aapka humare hotel mein swagat hain…

Woman: Shukriyan…

HM: Meena madam ko unki room ke chabhi dedo…

Meena gives the keys to the woman. The woman turned to the man who was standing with lots of bags.

Woman: Ab khare khare mera mooh kya dekh rahe ho… Ab invitation loge kya room tak jaane ke liye…Chalo…

The man followed her quietly. 3 persons, who were standing on the stairs were giggling. It was none other than Sachvi &amp; Anjalie.

* * *

_**SACHVI ROOM**_

Purvi was unpacking their bag, while Sachin just came out of washroom. He was bare chest &amp; water was dripping from his hair. Purvi was in shorts &amp; top. He threw the towel on the couch &amp; went to Purvi. He slid his hand in the bare part of her stomach. Electric shock passed through her body on his touch.

Purvi**(blushing)**: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin sir… Koi dekh lega…

Sachin: Acha Purvi ji… Shayad aap bhul rahe ho ki hum yahan couple ki tarha aaye hain… aur yeh ek Royal Honeymoon sweet hain…

Purvi blushed more hearing the word 'Honeymoon'.

Purvi**(turning in his arms)**: Choriye na bohot kaam karna hain…

Sachin: Kaam toh baad mein hojaayega…Pehle romance…

Purvi**(pushing him away)**: Sachu no shaitani…

Sachin**(raising his eyebrow)**: Acha Sachin sir se seedha Sachu…

Purvi: Haan… Yeh loh**(trowing a t-shirt on his face)**… pehenlo… aur jaake sojaaw…

Sachin**(thinking)**: Are aise kaise sweetheart… abhi toh bohot kuch baaki hain…

Same situations were in Rajeya &amp; Kavlie room.

* * *

_**SONG: Dil Nahin Toda Karte**_  
_**MUSIC**_

**Rajat: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Kavin: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Sachin: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Purvi: Saath nahi choda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Anjalie: Saath nahi choda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Kavin: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Shreya: Saath nahi choda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Rajat: Jara jara si baat pe**

**Shreya: Jara jara si baat pe**  
**Jara jara si baat pe**

**Rajat:Jara jara si baat pe**

_**MUSIC**_

**Rajat: Yaha dard hain**

**Shreya: Dava chahiye**

**Rajat: Bura haal hain**

**Shreya: Chaliye aji jaaiye**

**Kavin: Yaha dard hain**

**Anjalie: Dava chahiye**

**Kavin: Bura haal hain**

**Anjalie: Chaliye aji jaaiye**

**Sachin: Yeh dooriyan**

**Purvi: Jaroori badi**

**Sachin: Hoga milan**

**Purvi: Aayegi na woh ghadi**

**Kavin: Yu nahi jhagda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Rajat: Yu nahi jhagda karte jara jara si baat pe**  
**Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Shreya: Saath nahi choda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Kavin: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Kavin: Jara jara si baat pe**

**Anjalie: Jara jara si baat pe**  
**Jara jara si baat pe**

**Kavin: Jara jara si baat pe**

_**MUSIC**_

**Rajat: Kutch toh karo**

**Shreya: Main kya karu**

**Rajat: Tadapta rahu**

**Shreya: Teri hain yahi saja**

**Sachin: Kutch toh karo**

**Purvi: Main kya karu**

**Sachin: Tadapta rahu**

**Purvi: Teri hain yahi saja**

**Kavin: Najdeek aa**

**Anjalie: Na baba na**

**Kavin: Yu na jala**

**Anjalie: Aaise na pagal bana**

**Rajat: Zidd nahi aaisi karte jara jara si baat pe**  
**Zidd nahi aaisi karte jara jara si baat pe**  
**Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Anjalie: Saath nahi choda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**Sachin: Dil nahi toda karte jara jara si baat pe**

**3 boys: Jara jara si baat pe**

**3 girls: Jara jara si baat pe**  
**Jara jara si baat pe**

**3 boys: Jara jara si baat pe**

_**MUSIC**_  
_**SONG ENDS**_

* * *

All 3 of them landed on the floor. Their wife threw cushion to them. All 3 of them ended sleeping on the couch.

* * *

_**Hello guys...**_  
_**Long time nah...**_  
_**Kaan pakar ke sorry...**_  
_**I was really busy... Issiliye time hi nahin mila likhne ke liye...**_  
_**By the way how are u all...? Hope everyone is fine...**_  
_**so here is another chapter...**_  
_**The real fun will begin in the next chapter...**_  
_**Any suggestions who are the 'Man' &amp; 'Woman'**_  
_**Next I will be back one a Rajeya one...**_  
_**So till then enjoy your weekends...**_  
_**Lots of love...**_  
_**Bye bye tc love u all...**_


End file.
